


Would You Like To Save?

by tsoondere



Category: Super Junior
Genre: All I know is that I need to make this, Alternate Universe, I'll be adding more tags as I go, M/M, TBH IDEK what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoondere/pseuds/tsoondere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-proclaimed Otome God Cho Kyuhyun meets <s>the love of his life</s> his jerkass manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Save

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely Faany-kins; I would like to thank her for rekindling the kyuhae fire in me as well as giving me the plot bunny to make this story.
> 
> To be totally honest, I have no exact idea how this AU is going to work, nor have I made any advanced plans concerning this fic. All I know is that I’m just gonna have to follow wherever the wind, as well as my mind, will take me.
> 
> So with that, I hope everyone will enjoy this fic. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we know how Kyuhyun feels.

_“Let’s watch the sunset together, okay Kyuhyun?” Donghai smiles as he takes your hand with his, intertwining them together as he pulls you until you’re both walking side by side. You feel the sand enter your shoes but you don’t mind, or rather you don’t care. The only thing you notice is how the sunset dyes your world with hues of red, orange and yellow;_

_How Donghai looks at you like you’re the centre of his universe; and_

_How you finally have the man of your life in your grasp._

…  
…  
…

Would you like to save your progress?  
≫ **YES** NO  


The screen turns black for a few seconds before it lights up and a notification pops up telling him that the file has been saved. With a grin on his face, Kyuhyun exits and scrolls down on the game until he reaches the Gallery. He enters, pressing the down button of his PSP a few more times until he sees familiar brown hair and urgently opens it. He waits for a few more seconds before he squeals out loud when he sees Donghai’s smile lighting up the whole screen. He rolls around his bed with the console pressed against his chest, not minding how the extra pillows plop down on the carpet floor.

“Ahh, after two long agonizing weeks I finally got to finish yours, Li Donghai!” Kyuhyun sighs in relief, giving the screen a quick kiss before he lies down on his side, his thumb tracing the lines of the character’s face as if he was there in the flesh. He blinks a few times before a yawn escapes his lips. **22:15** blinks red when he sees the alarm clock on his bedside table, and so with one last look he turns off the console and places it inside the drawer. He takes off his glasses and places the pair near the alarm clock before his head hits the pillow, hands roaming around until he feels the soft materials of his blanket and pulls them up until it covers his shoulders.

“If tomorrow wasn’t a Monday, I could’ve started with Shiyuan’s route or maybe start with Donghai’s all over again.” Kyuhyun pouts, “Why the hell does meeting the new manager require that we all have to be a work an hour earlier anyway?” Another yawn escapes before he closes his eyes.

He dreams of Donghai and how his smile makes him feel loved, and with that Kyuhyun slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 1: Save (Me, Please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun wants to smash his alarm clock into a million tiny pieces, and leather jackets shouldn't exist ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in just one day? Wut wut.
> 
> Also, please forgive me bc IDK what is dialogue. Nor do I have any idea what I'm still doing. Aha... ha. /runs away

_What the hell, I’m late!_ Kyuhyun runs as fast as his legs could make him, internally screaming why his alarm clock just had to ran out of battery a few hours before he woke up for work. If he hadn’t checked on his phone a while ago, he would’ve thought it was still early morning.

He really wants to smash that piece of junk into pieces for being cruel to him, but then again he doesn’t want an angry Changmin throwing chicken bones (or any food he’s eating at the moment, really) at his face for destroying the only gift that he hasn’t smashed onto the nearest wall yet since their elementary school days.

His stomach rumbles for not eating breakfast but he doesn’t stop. Kyuhyun runs faster, trying to avoid colliding onto anyone on the busy streets. Something wet passes by his cheek and at first he thought that it might’ve been a tear because _this morning cannot possibly get any worse_ , but one turns into two until it becomes multiple and then he finally realizes that the world hates him because the sky is dark and it’s suddenly raining hard.

It’s getting _really_ hard not to scream out in anger at everyone.

Stopping to get shelter sounds like a pretty good idea right about now, if he wasn’t already twenty minutes late (and counting) on their staff meeting. Mentally counting from one to ten, Kyuhyun continues to run.

After a few more mental complaints on how screwed he is ( _why the hell does it feel like it’s taking longer for me to get there, dang it!?_ ), he was about to take a left turn that brings him to a part of the downtown area where only a few people pass by this early in the morning when a motorbike rounds up on the same corner (going over a speed limit that shouldn’t be attempted on a slippery road, Kyuhyun panics) and the next thing he knows it, his pants are wetter and _dirtier_ and—

“What the actual _fuck_ — HEY!” Kyuhyun shouts out, “You ass! Stop right there!”

For once, the gods above heard him and the driver stops his motor just a few meters away. The driver takes off his helmet and lets a gloved hand muse over his messy hair. Kyuhyun tries hard not to get distracted ( _hot damn look at that sexy back—_ ) and puts on his best pissed off face.

“What the hell, man!?” he starts marching in the direction of the driver, “I get it if you’re in a hurry to get to your appointment or something, but that doesn’t give you the right to drive so fast on this kind of road! Do you even have any idea on what’s the speed limit in this area!?”

“As a matter of fact, babe, I do,” the guy chuckles. He lets his hand run over his hair one more time, “but the thing is, as you guessed correctly, I’m late for my appointment. The road is deserted at this time of day still, so why should I bother?”

“What if you hit a dog or something? Or worse, what if it was a person crossing over to the other side?” If glares could kill, this guy would’ve been burned toast by now.

“But the thing is, I didn’t. Not my fault your pants are wetter than wet either, you should’ve stayed a bit farther from the street.”

“N-not your fault!? Maybe if you slowed down, we wouldn’t—” Kyuhyun suddenly stops when he gets a good look of the driver’s face.

No way.

_He looks like—_ “D-Donghai…?”

“Hmm…? Did you say something?” Kyuhyun doesn’t listen to the guy’s question when familiar brown eyes stared right back at him. He lets his eyes take on the sight in front of him: same eyebrows, same nose, same complexion, same kissable lips... Kyuhyun’s brain went on a shut down.

For four seconds, everything was in awkward silence.

The driver waves a hand towards Kyuhyun’s face, trying to get a reaction but all he got was a blank stare. A few more seconds passed and he sighs, putting on his helmet and pulling the stand back into place. He balances his motor and starts the engine.

When Kyuhyun felt like he’s finally back on earth, the guy with the leather jacket was already far away. He was ready to scream out because they still had unfinished business but when his eyes landed on his wristwatch, he was running again.

The wristwatch shows **07:52**.

Kyuhyun was now mentally screaming out every profanity he knows.

—

The small bell rings and alerts the area when Kyuhyun finally reaches the door of the coffee bar, but he doesn’t stop. He almost slips on the floor due to his wet shoes and the mud that accumulated on the soles but hastily got back into balance and was ready to slam the door of the backroom open when he hears loud laughter on the other side.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door slowly.

Out of all the staff he could’ve seen inside the employees’ room, his eyes zoom in on a guy wearing a familiar leather jacket.

Oh no.

“Looks like the wet chick finally made it.” The Donghai-lookalike smirks at his direction and now everyone else inside is staring at him with either smiles or snickers. 

Oh _hell_ no.

“Cho Kyuhyun, isn’t it? Sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself a while ago. I could’ve given you a lift too if I only knew you were an employee of this place as well.” He starts walking in front of him until they’re finally face to face, “the name’s Lee Donghae; nice to meet you—”

He sees the familiar twinkle in his brown eyes.

“And I’m the new manager—”

Hell, they even share the same charming smile.

“So please stop looking like a fish out of water and start mopping the floor. You left a trail of mud behind you.”

 

Wow, what an ass, this Donghai-lookalike.


End file.
